flamethrowers_mangafandomcom-20200213-history
FlameThrowers Manga Wiki
Welcome to the FlameThrowers Wiki Hello and welcome to the 'FlameThrowers Wiki' where you can dive deeper into the graphic novel 'FlameThrowers' that was created by Brian Taylor in July of 2011. As the story progresses, this wiki page will fill up with more and more information!! *'*'CONTAINS SPOILERS!!** Support FlameThrowers on Patreon!!! [https://www.patreon.com/FlameThrowersManga FLAMETHROWERS PATREON] What is FlameThrowers??? One night, while chillin' with his friends at The Valley, seventeen year old Glory sees alien space ships rain from the night sky and one of the ships crash lands right in front of him. A lefosan girl named Rentrinquilla pops out of the ship and asks Glory if he knows how to find the Universe Tournament... Graphic Novel FlameThrowers (Volume 1) (Universe Tournament Arc) # Glory Days # Death Star # Hospital # Alpha Mode # The Tournament Begins # Firestarter # Liquid Wolf # Ignite # Saeglopur # Ladies And GentlemenCategory:BrowseCategory:FlameThrowers Encyclopedia FlameThrowers (Volume 2) (Universe Tournament Arc) # Calm Down # Rock Diesel # Dragon Slayer # Neo Reaper Hell # Inferno # SSO # Big Bad Wolf # Brother # Tyrannosaurus # Causers Of This FlameThrowers (Volume 3) (Welko Arc) # New Life # Grandma # Asleep In Tokyo # Welko Clan # Terrorists # Ten Minutes # My Mom's A Doctor # So Fresh, So Clean # Get At Me Dawg # Keepin' It Raw ''(current)'' FlameThrowers * [http://flamethrowers-manga.wikia.com/wiki/Glory Glory] * [http://flamethrowers-manga.wikia.com/wiki/Star Rentrinquilla "Star" Akihiro] * [http://flamethrowers-manga.wikia.com/wiki/Dolfin Kakelly "Dolfin" Nogaza] * [http://flamethrowers-manga.wikia.com/wiki/Machiavelli Machiavelli] * [http://flamethrowers-manga.wikia.com/wiki/Alexandrah_Noshiihaidoe Alexandrah Noshiihaidoe] * [http://flamethrowers-manga.wikia.com/wiki/Rozellin_Quilla_Glory Rozellin Quilla Glory] * [http://flamethrowers-manga.wikia.com/wiki/Leohvin_Akihiro Leohvin Akihiro] Universe Tournament Arc ( June 29, 2011 - July 7, 2011) - The Universe Tournament is a competition that's being hosted on the planet earth by a being named Almighty. Twenty five beings of different species have been brought together to compete in this tournament, Glory wasn't originally apart of the count but due to the events that took place he is now a competitor in the tournament. The prize for winning the tournament has yet to be revealed but as of right now the only prize is keeping your home world alive since Almighty has threatened to destroy every losers home planet... Red Flower Arc ( February 2012 ) February 2012, A few months after the Universe Tournament, a man named Boskin comes to earth searching for "FlameThrower Glory". Current Arc : Welko ( August 15, 2012 - ) - The Welko Clan are a group of four individuals who have conquered multiple planets in the Milky Way Galaxy. The Leader of the Welko Clan, PRIME 'is on a mission to spread the reach of the 'Royal Family throughout the North Side of the Milky Way Galaxy, ''which includes Lefos, Vapor, Hale, and Earth. The home planets of the FlameThrowers... Categories * 'FlameThrowers' * 'Red Lupus Army' * 'Neo Reapers' * 'Welko Clan' * 'Royal Family' Release Schedule * FlameThrowers : Gamma Nine '*OUT NOW*''' * FlameThrowers (Volume 1, Part 1) *OUT NOW* * FlameThrowers (Volume 1, Part 2) *OUT NOW* * FlameThrowers (Volume 2, Part 1) *OUT NOW* * FlameThrowers (Volume 2, Part 2) *OUT NOW* * FlameThrowers : Red Flower *OUT NOW* * FlameThrowers (Volume 3, Part 1) *OUT NOW* * FlameThrowers (Volume 3, Part 2) TBA FlameThrowers (Online Merch Store) - The official online merch store for FlameThrowers is live!!! Shirts, Buttons, Posters, Stickers, and more are available now and currently this is the only place you can get some. Check out the store today and try not to buy everything because the next volume should be releasing pretty soon!!! FLAMETHROWERS MERCH STORE __NOEDITSECTION__